


the fine print

by sarcasmismyweapon



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lots and Lots of Come, M/M, Mounting, References to Knotting, fluffy sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: harper should have known better than to be late again after making a deal with his lover about the consequences for it. now he's going to have to endure whatever his lover has in stock for him.





	the fine print

**Author's Note:**

> little bit longer one-shot, but i still consider it a short story as its all wrapped up by the end of it without needing more chapters. so yeah one-shot.
> 
> disclaimer: dont onw this series blah blah blah, male/male relationship and sex, very graphic sex. if you dont like dont read and if you have some issues about homosexuality they are YOUR issues. i dont want to hear any complaints about it. no one is forcing you to read this piece of fiction so get over yourself and go find something you do enjoy reading instead of "shaming" those of us who like to write and read this type of material.
> 
> that said, if you like this piece please feel free to write a comment or review.
> 
> I DONT HAVE A BETA, ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN, BUT I DO REVIEW AND SPELL CHECK SO IF YOU FIND SOMETHING, IM SORRY BUT IM NOT CHANGING IT.

entering his quarters, the tall figure glanced about. his eyes easily cutting through the dimness as the lights were on their lowest setting to conserve energy. not bothering to order the lights on he stalked forward and couldn’t contain a growl upon seeing the bed empty. his missing bed partner was supposed to have been let off shift three hours prior to his own. having just left his own duties he had expected his lover to be back in their quarters. stalking out of the dim room, he ignored the harsh change in lighting as he prowled down the hallways in search of his errant lover.  
he had a good idea as to where the small man was, but wouldn’t put it past their esteemed captain to have ordered the small man into some conduit hub to fix something. entering the first machine shop he glanced about, like all the other shops it was in disarray, not something unusual when it concerned his lover. the boy had a knack for destroying things, but somehow his memory made up for it. the boy could find anything in this mess where others would be hopeless. tearing away from the room he stalked down to the next shop in search of the man.  
three more machine shops and his slowly burning temper was rising. finally he called out.  
"ship locate your engineer"  
"locating....vital signs place harper in console 12 deck 7."  
snorting he jogged towards a lift and after getting to the proper deck began searching out the console where his lover was said to be at. he did not know the ship like harper did, but after spending much time with the boy he was beginning to learn some of the layouts. it was only because of this that he was able to go in the right direction, knowing now that the numbering system for the consoles was made with some backwards logic of having alternating numbers. striding down the hall he smirked when he came upon a pair of legs laying out in the hallway. the boy's torso and head inside the wall to fix some system. making his steps silent, he approached the boy who remained unaware that he was being stalked. crouching down over the boys legs, he waited a moment before reaching down and swiftly pulling the boy from the console. he relished the high pitched yell as the startled engineer was yanked from his workplace and into view. smirking at the boy he saw the recognition flit a crossed the boys face right before a scowl took over.  
"ha ha, very funny. nearly make me piss myself. damn ubers...what do you want?"  
smirking at the irate boy, he ignored the boys frustration by answering him.  
"i returned to our quarters only to find that it was empty of one naked body."  
harper smirked, his mind catching on to the man's words.  
"ah, yeah...not so naked am i?"  
shaking his head tyr, allowed himself to sink to his knees astride the boys narrow hips and lean down to whisper.  
"i believe you promised to be on time and what i was allowed to do if you broke that promise."  
the boy's eyes widened, his scent betraying his arousal. smirking tyr leaned forward to kiss the boy's pliant lips before backing off. the boy whined before pleading.  
"c'mon you cant blame me...its all dylans fault. i was done, i promise. ready to clock out and everything-"  
"and yet i find you here, working."  
the boy opened his mouth to reply when the overhead speakers broadcast-ed.  
"mr. harper, andromeda said you were working on the security protocols on deck 12, i thought you weren’t going to be able to get to those until tomorrow? how goes the repairs? did you finish the coolant lines already?"  
the engineer glowered over his lovers shoulder to the speakers. tyr smirked at the boy who had now just been found out by his lover to be lying thanks to their ignorant captain. harper continued to glare at the speakers, regardless that no one was watching them as he grit out.  
" repairs are fine, fixed the coolant lines and all that jazz...repairs are just peachy...thanks capt."  
"alright, keep up the good work. hunt out."  
as soon as the speakers quieted tyr chuckled upon hearing his lover say.  
"hunt out....im gonna lock that bastards-mph"  
silencing the boy he kissed the frustrated engineer. earning entrance to the boys mouth easily enough after trailing his tongue a crossed the boys lips. delving deeper he twisted his tongue against the boys own. forcing the boy to comply as he pressed the smaller man into the ground. harper groaned against the heated kiss, showing his lover just what he thought of the nietzscheans behavior. smirking as he drew back. tyr licked his lips.  
"i believe you owe me a prize"  
the boy pouted at his larger lover and said.  
"fine, but the next time you wrestle with him i want proof"  
raising a brow he asked.  
"proof?"  
the engineer nodded his head as he smiled and said.  
"yeah, bruises. him and his loud mouth gave me away,s'only fair that he gets roughed up for it."  
smirking at the boy he shook his head.  
"and how would our esteemed captain feel about you buying his thrashing with sexual favors?"  
the boy rolled his eyes at him as he claimed.  
"please, we both know he'd sell us like prized pigs to the slaughter if it helped his commonwealth. i think he could deal with having me paying him back for some abuse over the years by paying you to beat him into a pulp."  
shaking his head he glanced into the dark console his lover had been in previously.  
"and should i remove you from here to take you back and have my way with you?"  
the boy smirked before saying.  
"think romi will live till tomorrow"  
nodding, he rolled back to his feet and leaned down to scoop up his lover and throw him over his shoulder. the boy grunting at the action of the uber's shoulder embedding in his stomach. he strode back towards the lifts smirking at the colorful language coming from harper at being carried. punching the lift to the proper floor he replied.  
"i would save the use of such a dirty mouth for our quarters"  
the boy hit his back in retaliation, though it did not actually hurt. smirking he stepped off of the lift and headed towards their quarters. walking in he called out.  
"lights 25%"  
the computer complied to his order and the previously dark room lit enough for his lover to be able to see him. the previous lack of light having not been an issue for tyr to see, his eyesight cutting through the darkness with ease, but harper required more light and so tyr ordered just enough for his human counterpart to see. pitching the boy from his shoulder onto their bed he smiled when the boy yelled at being thrown about. the boy bounced on the bed before settling and glaring his way.  
"you know, you can save some of that for dylan."  
the nietzschean snorted before saying.  
"i would not be bringing hunt into my bed."  
harper gaped at him before shaking his head and gesturing.  
"no for when you wrestle"  
smirking at harper he saw the moment the boy caught onto his teasing. the frown on harpers face being reinforced by the boys reply.  
"your hilarious mr. uber."  
snorting he called out.  
"strip"  
the boy blinked before crossing his arms over his chest and saying.  
"not gonna buy me dinner first?"  
glowering at the playful blonde, he saw the boy smiling at him. ignoring the boy a moment, he took his vest off and wrapped it around a chair before beginning to untie his leather pants. looking up he saw harper reclining on their bed, his arms behind his head as a makeshift pillow. the boy was obviously enjoying the show. smirking. he loosened his pants just enough to be able to fit his hand down into the front of them, not revealing himself to his lover, but enough to reach in and begin stroking himself. he smirked at his lover on the bed as he began to move his hand up and down his hardening length.  
"hey, that’s not fair"  
smirking tyr replied.  
"you are far too dressed to be able to take part in this."  
the boy snorted at him before ripping off his over shirt and pulling his t-shirt over his head, leaving the boy in just his pants.  
"there, now were even”  
nodding his head, tyr removed his hand from his pants, the leather straining to contain his hardened member. stepping forward he knelt onto their bed and reached forward to begin unbuttoning his lovers pants. harper smirked at him before reaching forward to continue untying the leather straps. with the boy's pants undone, they maneuvered enough for tyr to pull them down the boys legs. not fully off of the boy, but enough for tyr to reach and pull down the boys underwear to reveal the blondes own hardening member.  
without hesitation he began to run his fingers along it before wrapping his hand around the soft flesh and begin to massage it. harper shuddered against him, his hands faltering on the leather ties for a moment before he got his brain working again. once he had pulled the last of the leather straps aside did he delve his own hand into the leather pants and wrap his hand around tyr.  
tyr grinned when he felt harpers hand wrapping around him. the boy's smaller hands couldn’t fit all the way around him, but the boy made up for it with his eagerness to please the nietzschean. growling he continued to massage his lover, but leaned down to kiss the boy, taking control over their movements. it greatly constricted how much they could pleasure one another, but tyr was only concerned with showing his young lover how he felt.  
harper groaned, his body bucking up against tyrs, as the man continued to rub his hardened flesh while kissing him fiercely. his own ministrations to the larger form were stuttered by their angle but the blonde didn’t stop because of it. he simply continued to trudge through the constrictive movements while using his other hand to trail over to the man's free arm and gently trace the uber's bone blades. he felt tyr shudder against him and smirked into their kiss. the man only lasted a couple more minutes before he had to pull away in a growl, his hand leaving harpers pants in order to make it possible for him to remove the rest of the boys clothing.  
harper didn’t argue against the aroused man's movements, simply sitting back and letting tyr pull his pants free and then his underwear. now bare on their bed, he waited and watched as tyr, pulled his own pants down and off. revealing everything for harper to see. the tanned skin was fit and toned. muscles creating sharp contrasts to the smoother parts of the man. a small trail of dark hair lead down to the man's turgid length.  
"never get used to that"  
smirking, tyr crawled forward onto the bed. kissing as he went. trailing his lips and tongue along the paler form of his lover, but making sure to avoid any stimulating zones on his lovers form. he smirked as the boy shuddered and groaned, silently pleading for him to go a little higher or a little more to the left. he avoided it though, until he finally reached the boys open mouth to plunder. he felt harpers arms wrap around his neck, inviting him to lay, but he held his weight from the boy. instead using his impressive physic to remain hovering over to the boy. once he had tantalized the boys mouth enough did he draw back and question.  
"do you remember what you promised?"  
the boy shuddered against him before the boys eyes reopened and he nodded.  
"say it"  
biting his lip, the blonde said in a bare whisper.  
"i promised to let you mount me if i was late again"  
smirking tyr leaned forward to kiss the boy gently before pulling back and saying.  
"do you know what that entails? what all i will do to you?"  
harper shook his head, one hand lazily playing with one of the uber's dreads. smirking at the boy that lay beneath him tyr said.  
"all that knowledge and yet so clueless in the ways of nietzscheans"  
the boy frowned at him a moment before saying.  
"your not a capacitor that’s broken tyr, if its not a machine i don’t really pay much attention."  
the nietzschean nodded his head as he told the boy.  
"but you'll pay attention now, wont you"  
the blonde smiled at him and nodded before uttering the challenge.  
"do your worst uber"  
smirking he lunged forward and captured the boys lips in a harsh kiss that was sure to bruise the boys flesh. harper groaned against him. his hands scraping against his shoulder blades. pulling back he watched his lover pant before he reached to the side to grab the jar of oils they used. he made sure his fingers were well covered before returning his attention to the blonde. harper was watching him, tyr smirked as he used his free hand to maneuver the boys legs apart enough to reach down with his oil covered hand and begin spreading it between the boy's cheeks.  
harper groaned at the feather light touches before sucking in a breath when the man's finger penetrated him. smirking against his lovers stomach, tyr licked the shuddering flesh as he prepared the boy for what he had in mind. he would need to make sure that harper was adequately prepared lest he harm the boy. adding another finger to the warm passage he began to twist them before scissoring them to make the boy more accessible to his sizable member.  
this was nothing new to them, since the first time they mated, tyr had been cautious to prepare harper. their difference in size making it necessary. the boy was squirming on his fingers, beginning to beg for him to just start already. he ignored the pleading of his lover, knowing the boy would not feel that way if he was to just forgo the preparation. adding a third finger tyr smirked when the boy cried out, harpers thighs grasping tyrs arm tight, not preventing tyr from moving, but hugging him. he continued to suckle on the boys stomach, licking, and biting the skin to further arouse his lover. a few short moments later he was sure that the boy was prepared enough. pulling his fingers free, he smirked when the boy whined at the loss of stimulation. rising to his knees again tyr said.  
"you will be screaming soon enough, on your knees"  
the boy's hazy eyes glanced at him, before with the help of his larger lover he rolled over onto his knees. the blonde was well aware that nietzscheans tended to like different positions than humans. he had let tyr fuck him like this numerous times over their relationship so he thought nothing of it. no doubt this was what tyr was meaning when he said mount. smirking to himself, he groaned loudly when the man draped himself over him. the ubers arm coming to wrap around his stomach. he could feel the heat coming from the other man's skin, the man's sex rubbing against him, but not penetrating, yet.  
'c'mon big guy your killing me here."  
smirking against his lovers back, he nipped at the boys spine causing harper to hitch a breath. reaching down with his free hand, he positioned himself against the boys opening and rubbed his head there, teasing the boy for a moment and spreading the pre-cum from his head around. he felt the boy trying to flex himself backward against him, to force him to penetrate. shaking his head, his dreads crawling a crossed the boys skin, he uttered.  
"impatient"  
he heard the boy huff, but before the blonde could start lecturing him as he now doubt was about to do. the uber reared up and slammed himself into the boy. he groaned at the sensation of penetrating his lover as harper screamed beneath him and the sudden breach. though it wasn’t from pain. smirking tyr held still as the boy panted beneath him.  
"is that better?"  
he smirked when harpers dangling head nodded. letting his hands fall to the boys narrow hips, he asked.  
"ready?"  
the boy nodded again before whispering.  
"please"  
rocking on his knee's he began to move himself inside the boy. slowly pulling out before pressing forward once more. his firm grip on the boy preventing harper from speeding things up as the impatient man was prone to doing. tyr grunted as his member was grasped tightly by the boy's channel. the heat scorching against his sensitive skin. he could hear his lover's breathing picking up with each thrust. the boy beginning to whimper against him.  
it wouldn’t be long before the boy began begging for tyr to move faster or harder. he took his time as he thrust in and out of the boy, relishing the sensation of being joined once more with the blonde. the pleasurable sensations filtering into his body from his manhood, just part of the pleasure he was receiving. he could see harpers hands clenching the sheets beneath them. his fingers clenching upon every thrust of tyr into him.  
"please tyr...more"  
smirking the nietzschean arched his back, propelling himself deeper into the boy causing harper to let out a strangled noise. tyr continued with the deeper thrusts, letting the tip of his penis thrust against the gland inside his lover. rubbing against it at every inward thrust causing the boy to start crying out in pleasure. he could feel his body starting to respond to their activities, his stamina although unmatched by any other beginning to signal that he could not put off his release for much longer. his balls were tightening in preparation, drawing up closer to his body. grunting as he thrust forward again he felt the tale tell throbbing of his loins. letting his hand trail down the boys hips to his aching member he began to stroke harper with every thrust. drawing the boy closer and closer to his own climax.  
"oh...god...tyr im so...mmm...close"  
smirking tyr thrust forward again causing a strangled scream to come from his lover as he pumped the throbbing length in his hand. the boys channel was tightening with every thrust, trying to keep him inside, trying to force him to give into the pleasure he was receiving. grunting he began using the strength in his thigh muscles to flex into the boy faster. causing his thrusts to be sharper, not bothering to pull himself out as far as he had before.  
instead pulling out just enough to get leverage to enter the boy again with another sharp thrust. he was grunting and growling as harper was crying out beneath him. with each sharp thrust he came closer and closer to losing himself in the boy, holding back despite the tightness in his balls and the tingling radiating up his spine urging him to give in, he sought out his lovers release. stroking the boys member firmly, rubbing his thumb a crossed the moist head and trailing the boys pre-cum down to aid in his movements before doing it all over again. the blonde was crying out between sharp breaths just how good it felt, which spurred the uber on as he continued to thrust into the boy sharply.  
"come for me harper"  
he grit out, the boy cried out as he shook his head between his shoulders. his body tense as it chased his release. grunting tyr felt the boy's body tense harsher than before and knowing it for what it was, thrust sharply against the boys prostate as he tugged the boys member firmly.  
harper screamed, his body spasming as his member spewed white hot cum onto the sheets below them all while tyr continued to milk the boy of his orgasm. the nietzschean never slowing in his assault on the boy. his thrusts if anything getting harder as the boys passage clamped down on him. grunting tyr let his hand release the boys spent sex to reclaim its previous position on his hips and use the added leverage to plow into the boy who was crying out at the pleasure being forced from his body at his lovers repeated movements.  
gritting his teeth tyr finally cried out as his orgasm was torn from him from the boys milking passageway. thrusting into the boy as deeply as he could he arched his hips and gave subtle thrusts as each spurt of his cum entered the boy. growling as he held the boy fiercely against him, refusing to allow the boy to move until he had made sure all of his cum had entered the boy. sighing when the last of his orgasm drained away from him. tyr draped himself over the boy gently, still firmly in place inside the boy as he panted.  
it was only because of his arm that he had wrapped around the boys middle that they were not laying on the bed on top of one another. harpers body wanting to give in to his orgasm and collapse upon the bed. tyr held them in place. refusing to let his tired lover off of his knees and elbows as he caught his breath.  
"mmm. tyr god that was good"  
smirking against the boy's shoulder blade, he kissed the sweaty flesh before relishing the ability to tell the boy.  
"i'm not done"  
he felt harper chuckle beneath him. the boy probably believing that they would go another round in a while after a long rest. they had done so in the past, but tyr had other plans for this day. the boy had agreed to be mounted and tyr was going to show the blonde just what that meant. having caught his breath enough to continue, he thrust his hips forward. moving himself inside the boy and causing harper to groan in obvious pleasure.  
"mmm. tyr, sleepy time."  
smirking tyr arched his hips again and the boy groaned. he continued to give subtle thrusts into the boy. gentle but forceful enough to show that he was not mistakenly moving. harper twisted his head around to glance at him over his shoulder.  
"tyr?"  
smirking he leaned forward getting another groan from the boy as his member moved further in him. kissing the boys swollen lips he pulled away enough to whisper.  
"i told you im not done."  
the blondes eyes widened before he sputtered.  
"your ready?"  
nodding he gave a thrust of his hips and although the boys eyes rolled into his head and he opened his mouth at the pleasure once he regained himself did he seem to realize what the uber was saying was true. tyr was still hard inside him.  
"how? we’ve...oh god, tyr....stop doing...aahhah. that...how can.....aaaaah"  
smirking as the boy tried to speak, but was reduced to gibberish as tyr began to thrust more consistently. the uber took pity on the boy to answer as he lazily thrust into his lover.  
"you agreed to let me mount you"  
the boy nodded his head as it hung between his shoulders. no longer able to keep himself contorted to look at the man who was thrusting into him.  
"this is mounting."  
the boy shook his head not understanding.  
"we...ah god....we’ve had sex li.....like....jesus christ.......this before."  
shaking his head tyr continued thrusting into the boy whose body was beginning to respond to his actions.  
"we have mated in this position, but not mounted."  
the boy gritted his teeth as the man thrust deeply into him. barely containing a scream as his prostate was assaulted so soon after climaxing.  
"ah god....what do you......aahahaha. mean."  
smirking, tyr leaned a crossed the boys back causing them both to groan at the depth tyr reached, before he grabbed the boys arms and pulled the boy back with him. forcing harper to balance on his knees and lean against tyr's chest. harper cried out at the change in position, forcing tyr deeper into his quivering body. tyr smirked against his lovers neck as he wrapped an arm around the boys chest to hold him in place as his thrusts now slower and not as forceful gave him the opportunity to grasp his lovers hand to make him reach around to himself.  
harper was groaning at each shallow thrust, though it wasn’t as powerful, the depth made up for it. then his eyes widened when he felt what tyr wanted him to feel. his fingers trailing the swollen piece of his lovers anatomy. his head twisted to see the uber smiling.  
"is that?"  
the uber nodded his head before saying.  
"yes, a nietzschean has to be able to spread their seed far. our stamina makes it so we can mate for hours if need be. the swelling is simply the stores my body has built up."  
"your huge"  
smirking tyr said.  
"until bedding you i had no reason to concern myself with it. it was only after we began our mating that i had to take precautions to ensure that i didn’t enter a rut with you."  
the blonde blinked at him before questioning.  
"you've been whacking off between fucking me?"  
smirking at the boys mouth he nodded.  
"had i not, you might have encountered an unusual side effect of mating with me. i could have developed a knot and been stuck with you. it would not be something you would be comfortable with because of our different species."  
harper nodded before his eyes shut as he groaned upon tyrs movements. smirking he waited for the boy to come around again to continue their present conversation. harper panted before opening his eyes and managed to get out.  
"whats mounting tyr."  
smirking tyr said.  
"it is a mating, but unlike previous times. i drain my reserves by copulating with my chosen bed partner. because i have been tending to my reserves i wont enter a rut, it is simply an experience i believed you would find interesting."  
the boy nodded as he groaned against him before asking.  
"how...how many times can you go?"  
smirking tyr let go of his lovers hand which had been trailing its fingertips a crossed the flesh of his inflamed balls.  
"quite a few, though it depends on how worked up i become during the mating."  
the blonde smirked at him before biting his lip to hold back another groan before asking.  
"so the kinkier we get the more you'll...aaargh god.....come?"  
"yes, we can stop at any time, i was simply interested in experiencing it will you."  
the boy nodded before smirking at him devilishly.  
"your on uber"  
smirking tyr nodded his head before maneuvering his lover to spread his thighs more. once he had, tyr used his strength to thrust up into the boy. tyr groaned as his shaft was driven into the depths of his lover. harper screaming as it felt like tyr was spearing him on his cock. smirking tyr continued to thrust into the boy at the new angle. forcing the boy to lean against him for support as he drove up into him.  
he could feel the boy's body conforming around him. the warmth encapsulating his sex and driving him to embed himself as deeply in the boy as he could. the head of him beating into the boys prostate and causing harper to cry out in pleasure. his reawakened member bobbing against his stomach as he was thrust into from behind. reaching around he began to tug on the boys shaft.  
his warm hand using the remains of the boys previous spending to make the movements smoother. as he did this he felt the movements of himself pressing against the boys stomach. smirking. he grabbed the boys hand and pressed it down onto his own stomach as he continued to thrust sharply into the crying boy.  
"feel that boy? that’s me"  
harper cried out as the combination of the sensations caused him to climax. he couldn’t handle feeling the sharp thrusts of tyr inside him, the man's firm strokes on him and then feeling with his own hand the man's battering sex fluttering beneath his own skin. tyr grinned as harpers sex exploded in his palm. the boys ejaculate coating his fingers as he continued to hold the boys hand against his own stomach with his own. relishing the feeling of his thrusts against the boys body.  
he groaned as his own orgasm crashed into him. arching upwards they both cried out as the nietzschean climaxed inside the boy. the pulses of warmth radiating inside his body making harper shudder in pleasure. tyr continued to thrust as he delivered another load into the boy. their combined fingers feeling the throbbing of his member inside the boy as it spewed its contents. tyr held the boy to his chest as they both calmed. his member still firmly in place in the boys channel. stopping any of his expenditure from leaving the boy.  
his hand left the boy's cock to wrap around the boys hip as his other stayed pressed against his lovers stomach with the boys own trapped hand. the pressure letting them feel the swelling of the man's come as it lay trapped in the boy. groaning harper relaxed against tyr.  
"oh god....how do you do that?"  
smirking he leaned forward to nip at the boys ear and say.  
"i have plenty more to show you"  
the boy hummed against him, his free arm coming up to drape around the man's neck, holding his head in place so he could turn and kiss him.  
"can you stay"  
puzzled as to what the boy meant, he was surprised when the boy used their trapped hands to push his own down harder against him, making him feel what was most likely himself still lodged in the boys slim pelvis. smirking he replied.  
"im not through with you, but yes, when we have tired i can stay."  
harper smirked as he admitted.  
"its nice, feeling you..mmm. so close."  
smirking tyr nodded his head before questioning his lover.  
"are you ready to continue?"  
the blonde was covered in sweat much like the uber asking him if he was ready to go again. smirking harper said.  
"what else you got?"  
taking his hand back, he maneuvered his lover back onto his hands and knees. before using his strength to help the boy roll over onto his back. now facing one another they smiled. tyr was still firmly held in place inside the boy as he leaned forward, ignoring the boys gasp as he kissed him deeply. he ran his hands along the boys quivering sides before grabbing the boys thighs and hiking them further up to give him better leverage as he began to thrust against the boy. harper groaned as they tore away from one another.  
"oh god, tyr so deep"  
smirking tyr didn’t hesitate to thrust harder, making himself push forcibly into the boy and deeper into the body beneath him. harper cried out as his abused body quivered. his limp member wasn’t even beginning to show interest in their activities, but the boy was crying out all the same as he took the brunt of his lovers unyielding stamina. thrusting into the boy tyr watched the blondes face as the boys eyes rolled into his head and his hands clenched around the ubers arms. urging him to keep thrusting.  
tyr continued to roll his hips forward into the boy before pulling back only to surge forward again. the repeated motions making his lover go wild beneath him and began to send the typical sensations throughout tyr's own body as it prepared to release again. he ignored his own bodies warnings as he thrust into the boy. he had no need to listen to the warnings his body sent. his bed partner wasn’t unworthy of his seed, so there was no problem in him releasing himself inside the boy. the signals were more for if he was bedding a whore and did not wish to procreate with them. he grinned when his lover wrapped his legs around his waist, spurring him on in his thrusts.  
"god faster...tyr oh....harder....harder."  
grimacing he thrust as hard as he dared, lest he hurt his fragile lover. the blonde screamed as his requests were granted. his fingers wrapping around one the bones blades on either arm of the man fucking him. tyr grunted as his blades were grasped tightly. it didn’t hurt, but it made his body more aroused as they were pulled on. thrusting sharply into the boy beneath him he growled as his body surged forward and with a final thrust he stilled and emptied into the boy.  
harper thrashed as the warmth flowed into him. his body tensing and clamping down around his lover despite his inability to come himself. he groaned as tyr thrust lazily as he finished coming inside him. his legs unfolded from behind the ubers back and fell to the side. leaving him impossibly open for the uber. tyr glanced down and couldn’t contain his growl at the arousing sight of the boy splayed open on his cock. the boys legs were open. letting him see their joining perfectly, only trace amounts of his come were outside the boy, having been disturbed during their mating. everything else he had offered up to the boy was inside him.  
unable to stop himself from becoming increasingly aroused at the sight laid before him he thrust into the boy, relishing the sight of the boy wrapping around his cock only to pull back and thrust back in. harper was groaning as tyr began to rut into him again, not even a few minutes after finishing, harper wasn’t sure if it was normal or not, but relaxed and enjoyed the sensations of his lover beginning to pound into him once more. tyr growled with each thrust of his hips, watching as his member sank into the boy who was writhing beneath him. unlike before when he could last a while between orgasms. tyr found himself far to worked up to hold off and with a few sharp thrusts later into the splayed boy he surged forward to bury himself deeply into his lover and came with a growl.  
his balls were clamping down, sending more seed for him to thrust into his lover. he continued to thrust as he came, harper was writhing as the warmth continued to surge into him as the man thrust. it didn’t seem to be stopping and harper was unable to do anything besides writhe and cry out as the warmth filled him. the man's hard member thrusting deep before delivering another load of come into him before retreating and surging forward to do so again. crying out harper yelled  
"oh god...so much...please...ahaaa"  
tyr ignored the blonde as he surged forward again, his loins clamping down as he thrust inside the willing body beneath him and gritted his teeth as the muscles fluttering around him helped to milk him of his orgasm. finally it began to ebb and after only a few more thrusts he panted against the boy. he could feel the trickle of seed still leaving him to enter the boy, but no longer had the urge to thrust so relaxed against harper a moment before kissing the boys neck. his lips and tongue trailing the boys sweaty flesh. when he heard nothing from the boy he frowned and questioned.  
"harper?"  
at first there was nothing but the sound of both of their panting breaths, fearing he had hurt the boy he was about to move from the crux of the boys neck and shoulder to check on the boy when the blonde hummed and tilted his head against tyr's face.  
"what riled you up"  
he asked. smirking tyr responded.  
"seeing you laid open before me, taking my cock."  
the boy hummed again before muttering.  
"i think i blacked out for a second"  
smirking he chuckled against the boys neck before saying.  
"sleeping on the job mr. harper, how unprofessional."  
the boy snorted before replying.  
"i was knocked unconscious by your dick. not sleeping."  
the nietzschean pushed away from the blonde to stare in the boys amused eyes. smirking he nodded and said.  
"yes, i suppose you were overwhelmed"  
the blonde sighed as he reached up to push one of the man's braids behind his ear.  
" i don’t think im going to be able to walk tomorrow"  
the nietzschean turned his head to kiss the boys wrist before offering.  
"if i had known this was all it took to force you to rest for a day."  
he laughed when he was swatted at by the irritated engineer. the boy groaned when tyr shifted a little. smirking the nietzschean said.  
"you should rest now"  
the blonde blinked at him before questioning.  
"you're done?"  
the uber frowned a moment before saying.  
"no, but you are tired and loss of consciousness is not something i had intended when bedding you."  
the blonde frowned at him before saying.  
"roll over."  
confused by the blondes order, he grasped the boy gently before rolling them over. harper groaned as he sat astride his lover. tyr gritted his teeth as his member shifted inside the boy, causing pleasant signals to race up his spine. they both caught their breath before tyr watched the boy place his hands on tyrs chest, his knees folded on either side of the nietzschean. tyr let his hands rest on the boys hips, helping him to brace himself as he sat astride the large man's cock.  
"how much longer could you continue you think?"  
the blonde questioned, knowing his lover was the curious sort he answered honestly.  
"a while harper, nietzscheans used to take part in orgies to help spread their genes. it was unbecoming if you could not last the entire event."  
the blonde tilted his head before asking.  
"how long did they last?"  
"three days"  
the boy blinked before shaking his head and declaring.  
"your pulling my leg"  
smirking the uber shook his head.  
"no, i am not. granted i have been ensuring that i would not enter a rut which is what happened during those events. so i would not last that long."  
harper nodded at him before saying.  
"so this is like a walk in the park for you"  
smirking tyr supplied.  
"bedding you has never been a walk in the park harper."  
the boy scoffed at the mans reference to their rocky start before saying.  
"well yeah, but what i meant was we go maybe twice in a night if were feeling frisky, normally just once...isn’t that boring to you?"  
smirking at the boy who was obviously feeling ill at east in his abilities to please him, the nietzschean said.  
"harper how often do we lay together?"  
the boy frowned a moment before stating.  
"well we sleep next to each other nearly every night unless somethings up, but im guess your referring to us fucking....i guess a couple times a week,"  
the nietzschean nodded his head to the blonde before stating.  
"a traditional nietzschean mating does not see that much intercourse. it is believed to be best to wait until the male is primed to deliver his seed to a fertile female. most mate ships only bed one another a few times a month if that."  
the blonde blinked at him before he seemed to catch onto what tyr was saying and smirked.  
"so your saying im a great lay cause i put out"  
smirking at the boy he said.  
"i am saying our relationship is not traditional, because of this the rules of either of our cultures do not apply. your stamina to mate with me numerous times a week is more than most nietzscheans would experience in months. the ritualistic orgies i spoke about happened once a year after that, parties returned to their previous lifestyle."  
"so how come you have to wank off all the time if im enough?"  
smirking tyr said.  
"i am in my prime harper, right now my physiology is designed to make me able to spread my seed as far as i can. in order to do so, i must have plenty to spend."  
the blonde smirked at him before saying.  
"guess your body didn’t get the memo about you fucking a kludge"  
tyr growled at the boys use of the insult, the blonde blinked before waving him off. it might not bother the blonde, but it did bother tyr to hear his lover say such things about himself. sitting up they both groaned as their bodies shifted against each other. wrapping his arms around harper he said in a firm tone.  
"do not call yourself that"  
the blonde smirked before baiting the uber.  
"whatcha gonna do about it uber?"  
smirking tyr thrust his hips causing harper to sigh as the larger man's sex shifted inside him. wrapping his arms around tyr's neck harper said.  
"think you got one more in you?"  
smirking he tilted his head forward to kiss the boys lips gently as he gyrated his hips. pulling away tyr said.  
"you wont be walking for a week"  
the blonde smirked as he began to grind down against tyr. the pair began to push and pull on one another, using each others bodies to better maneuver as tyr thrust into harper and harper met his thrusts to house the turgid length throbbing inside him. groaning harper cried out after a particularly hard thrust.  
"oh god...yes...like that."  
grinning tyr took hold of the boys hips and crushed the boy down onto him causing harper to scream as his prostate was stabbed by the head of tyrs cock. tyr continued to batter against his lovers pleasure spot, making sure to aim in at the right angle to stroke it as he tried to force himself deep into his lovers channel. harper writhed on his lap, his hips grinding down onto tyr causing the nietzschean to growl at the pleasure his mates movements caused.  
harper continued to bounce onto his cock as the uber thrust up readily into the waiting warmth offered by the blondes body. harpers dull fingernails scratching at the ubers shoulder blades as he cried out his pleasure. his own cock having come to life as they began to set a steady rhythm. smirking tyr let his stomach rub against the boys member with each thrust, refusing to touch the boys weeping head. harper cried out, finally growing desperate enough to untangle a hand to reach for himself as they climbed higher and higher. tyr growled and swatted the boys hand away before barking out.  
"you'll come from my cock or not at all"  
the boy whined as he was denied release, but dutifully put his hand back around the ubers neck and held on tight. as he was roughly thrust up into by the hard member of his lover. biting his lip harper shook his head before letting it fall on tyrs chest as he panted. tyr smirked at his lovers inability to hold himself up while being dealt so much pleasure. rocking forward tyr thrust up into the boy, the head of him dragging along the boys channel before striking the boys prostate before going deeper into the boys channel.  
harper shrieked, his head falling back as he panted. the boys weeping member had spilled trails of pre-cum along itself and smeared it a crossed tyrs belly because of their movements. grunting tyr continued to focus his efforts to thrust further into his lover, his instincts driving him to try and get as deep as possible before delivering his seed.  
his hands were no doubt leaving bruises on the boys pale hips as he forced them to comply as he slammed the boy down onto his cock. harper was grunting with the jerky movements before crying out upon feeling his lovers sex pounding into him.  
"oh god, tyr....so close....so close....oh oh ah"  
the nietzschean was egged on by his lovers claims, thrusting wildly into the boy to get his lover to climax before he spent himself again. the burning in his balls was creeping up towards his cock, a surefire signal that he was close to orgasm regardless of if he wanted to or not yet. grimacing as he thrust into harper he ordered the boy.  
"come harper, come from my cock...take it come on..."  
the boy screamed as his prostate was battered over and over again and the uber began to demand he come. a final harsh jerk into the boy and harper screamed as his cock exploded as his orgasm crashed around him. his balls expelling what little come he had left as his channel clamped down around the still thrusting uber who was growling in his ear at every shove.  
harper groaned as he was manhandled. his orgasm falling away, but the sharp pains of pleasure from his lovers continuing thrusts not allowing his body to calm. his hands clamped on tyrs shoulders as he rode the uber who was thrusting wildly into him. unable to take much more harper began to cry out things he knew would work the uber up.  
"come tyr, give it to me...come on...ah god you feels so good. so good. so hard...so hot...i want it...all of it...come on fuck me...fuck me tyr!"  
tyr snarled before throwing the boy forward and began pounding into the boy. harper cried out as the new position let his lover have more control in how he pushed into him. letting his body relax as it took the force the uber was delivering upon every thrust harper cried out as his body screamed in pleasure at every thrust.  
"come on...yes yes yes.....more tyr more.....fuck give it to me."  
he heard the uber panting in his ear, the snarling and growling as the man thrust hard into him. the throbbing length inside of him was ready to blow, but for some reason the man was holding back or simply not stimulated enough to be tipped over the edge. remembering what his lover had done before, he grabbed the man's arm and forced it to comply as the uber thrust into him he grunted and placed their hands onto his small form. the thrusting organ inside of him was pounding against their fingers, grunting harper said.  
"that’s it....more...come on tyr.....make me feel you...oh god....i want it tyr....i want it...come on...come in me, let me feel you."  
the uber snarled as he thrust, his rhythm failing as he drove to find his release. pressing their hands together as he felt the man's length punching against his fingertips harper cried out at the burning pleasure the man was forcing into him. leaving his legs splayed open he let the man have control of his body, leaving it up to tyr to decide what he wanted from harper as the blonde cried out.  
"fuck....yes. tyr come on....gotta give it to me....oh god....i cant...i cant take it....so much...please tyr fuckin come in me i want to feel it."  
the uber grunted as he thrust, his hips diving forward before nearly pulling himself free of the body beneath him before surging forward. his balls were tight against his body, the burning surging up his spine. his cock was ready to release into his lover, as he thrust forward again the uber gritted his teeth upon hearing harper scream.  
"fuck yes...yes give it to me...come on give me your seed...oh god let me have it....fuckin breed me...put it all in me...oh oh yes yes."  
tyr growled as he surged forward, his cock already hard wasn’t about to deflate upon hearing his lovers request and upon another thrust forward the uber howled as his balls erupted forth, the heat blazing through his cock and into the boy he was mounting violently. thrust after thrust he refused to slow as his body urged him to get his seed as deep as he could. idly some part of him was aware of his lover screaming as he orgasmed again, but the feeling beneath his palm on the boys stomach urged him onward.  
the warmth radiating underneath the boys skin and the feeling of his cock beating into the boy upon every thrust. tyr could feel his seed leave him and enter the boy and the flow beneath his palm only urged him to continue. thrust after thrust he forced himself deep into the boy as his balls tremmored and released his seed. grunting he continued to force the boy beneath him to take it all.  
gritting his teeth he grabbed the boy's body and lifted him onto his lap. forcing himself deeper into the boy who screamed upon being fucked into harder as the nietzschean grunted against his lovers neck. his hand bracing the boys hip and forcing him down onto his cock that continued to give the boy his seed. pump after pump his come flowed into the boy, with each grunt tyr forced his sex into the boy as another shot of come left him. tyr felt the boys arms wrap around his neck again as the boy rode the nietzschean who was still fucking him.  
he paid little mind to the boy as his sole purpose at that moment was to deliver his seed into the willing body surrounding his cock. he growled as he arched his hips up causing the boy to grunt as he was fucked into, the boys hands began to play with the nietzscheans dreads all the while he groaned and screamed against tyrs thrusts and the heat being pumped into him. he'd already orgasmed twice from the man's lengthy orgasm and he could feel the dredges of another trying to build as his lover continued to fuck him. groaning he cried out.  
"oh god...tyr...please please...i-i cant....oh oh so much...oh god"  
harpers eyes rolled back as he was forced repeatedly onto the man's spewing length. the member was twitching inside him. striking his prostate as the man continued to thrust into him. he could feel his stomach beginning to cramp, no doubt from the amount of come being pumped into him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. the heat from the man's seed was boiling him inside and the thrusts into him jostled the load around inside causing him to groan as he rose higher and higher.  
the nietzscheans cock relentlessly surging into him, blow after blow and more and more come joining what was already inside the blonde. crying out harper orgasmed again as his lover fucked him violently upon his cock.  
tyr grunted as he continued to fuck into the body astride him. his cock was pulsing inside the quivering walls that were trying to milk him of his seed. growling he thrust sharply into the boy and groaned as his cock finally began to settle, the stream of come slowing, thrust after thrust the load slowed until at last he could still inside the boy. no longer having the urge to thrust even as more come trickled from him. collapsing forward onto the boy he grunted when another shot of come spilled forward at his movement the boy beneath him crying out at the harsh shove embedding his still hard member into the boys channel.  
panting tyr tried to clear his head, his mind was foggy from their coupling. he could feel harpers body spasming around him still, in some last dredges of the boys own orgasm, one of the blondes arms was wrapped around his neck, though it hung limply against him. the other lay beside them. grunting tyr tilted his head to the side and saw the boys eyes closed. being as gentle as he could, he rose up. letting the boys arm fall away from around his neck. frowning he reached forward to check the boy, he could hear his pounding heartbeat, but wished to have proof all the same. his fingers found the thudding pulse of the boy and he sighed. leaning down he kissed the pliant lips before pulling away.  
"harper"  
the blondes face remained passive. sighing he left the boy to rest a moment before leaning back a bit more. his eyes took in the form of the boy still stretched around his hard cock. the boy's hips were already bruising, the shapes of tyrs fingers showing in the pale flesh. it was the boys stomach however that made tyr wonder if he had pushed things too far. it was distended. gently he probed the flesh, gritting his teeth when he felt the pressure on his own sensitive organ inside the boy. moving away from that he could feel the heat from his seed still trapped in the boy, the obvious cause for the boys change in shape. sighing he turned his attention back to the unconscious boy. letting his hand return to the boys face to gently stroke the boys face.  
"harper, can you hear me?"  
he did not relish the idea of including the ship nor their meddlesome crew mates in on their personal lives, but if the boy was unresponsive, he would need to ensure that his lover was not seriously hurt because of his error in judgment. about to pull away he was relieved when the boy groaned and moved his head to lay on its side.  
"harper, you need to wake up"  
the boy frowned upon hearing his voice, something that made tyr feel better. stroking the boys cheek he said.  
"are you hurt?"  
he needed to know if he had harmed the boy in their last mating. he'd never forgive himself, but that was for later. right now he needed to make sure the boy did not require medical attention. harper groaned before sighing and snuggling into tyrs hand. slowly the boy's eyes blinked open  
"tyr?"  
nodding his head tyr asked again.  
"are you hurt?"  
the boy frowned before his mind seemed to catch up to all they had been doing and what had lead up to his nap. the boy smirked before saying.  
"damn your something"  
shaking his head at the amused boy he replied.  
"answer my question harper, are you hurt?"  
the boy shook his head as he reached up to wrap his weak arms around the uber.  
"mmm. that was something... don’t think i can do that every other night though."  
smirking at the boy, tyr leaned forward to peck the boys lips.  
"no, we will not be doing such things every other night. i should have been more cautious. i could have harmed you"  
harper chuckled causing the nietzschean to frown not seeing the humor in his statement.  
"hate to break it to you big guy, but im no damsel in distress. im fine. it was a hell of a ride, but damn was it a good one."  
snorting at the boy he went to move away, only to be stopped by the boy refusing to release his hold on his neck. glaring he saw his lover smiling at him.  
"you promised"  
raising a brow to the blonde he waited as the boy said.  
"you'd stay"  
blinking tyr sighed before saying.  
"that was before i nearly caused you damage. i need to move harper, we cannot stay like this with...my-"  
"im fine besides i like having you in me"  
the uber groaned as it sparked his desire to mate the boy he was still inside.  
"you are not fine. my arousal was higher than i thought would happen, i released too much inside of you, we need to allow it to leave you. my staying inside you will prevent that."  
the blonde stared at him a moment before shrugging his shoulders and being so bold as to wrap his legs around the uber's waist. glaring at the blonde who was being obstinate, he said.  
"your stomach is distended because of the amount of my seed inside you."  
the boy blinked before un-circling his arms from around tyr and letting the man lean back to give the blonde a view of his stomach. just as the uber said, his stomach was distended. not to horrendous amounts, but it was noticeably different. reaching down he touched it and felt the heat there that he could feel on the inside as well. looking up to the concerned eyes of his lover he smirked.  
"feels pretty good actually."  
tyr blinked at the boy before shaking his head at the audacity of the boy. he allowed the blonde to pull him back down on top of him, the boys arms coming around his shoulders again.  
"told you im fine. besides it doesn’t feel bad, doesn’t hurt tyr. its warm and well its kinda hot."  
snorting at the boy tyr replied.  
"i will not be mating you again tonight regardless of how much you find my seed to be arousing."  
the boy sighed before saying.  
"fine, but the better question is could you? i think i might have tapped your faucet."  
the boy snickered. tyr sent the boy an unimpressed look before stating.  
"i am afraid you would be wrong, though i will not have to monitor myself for a couple days at least."  
harper smirked before saying.  
"oh the harper is good."  
snorting at the boy, he shifted his hips and smiled when his lover groaned, his eyes fluttering a bit before he sent a glare to tyr. the nietzschean smirked at the smaller man before saying.  
"i believe that my efforts aided in this task of yours."  
harper rolled his eyes at the uber before saying.  
"fine fine, you helped."  
shaking his head, tyr leaned forward to kiss the boys neck, nuzzling the boy who sighed against him. he trailed lazy kisses a crossed the boy, down to his collar bone where he left a few small nips to the skin. harper shuddered beneath him causing tyr to stiffen and raise himself up instead of continuing. harper blinked at him before asking.  
"what?"  
"i should abstain from arousing you"  
harper rolled his eyes.  
"no im pretty sure i like you arousing me"  
the nietzschean shook his head as he said.  
"you are tightening around me, it would not be good for you for us to mate again."  
harper blinked before he relaxed, not having realized that he had indeed tensed up after the uber had begun kissing him. sighing the blonde nodded.  
"fine, since your so worried about it. at least roll us over so i can crush you instead of the other way around"  
snorting at the thought of the boy even being a hindrance to him, he obeyed the blondes request, both of them gritting their teeth at the movement of tyr's member inside harper. harper sighed as he laid against tyr. the larger man wrapped an arm around his lover before asking.  
"you are sure you do not wish me to remove myself?"  
the boy shook his head.  
"nah, im good. i’m just going to lay here a while...got more work to do."  
nodding his head as he smirked upon hearing the boy yawn, tyr stared up at the ceiling letting the man laying his head on him to rest. all was quiet, just the sounds of their heartbeats and now calmed breathing. tyr closed his eyes, relaxing his body and willing his instincts to settle. his body was still wired to continue mating, his sex still hard inside his lover. he refused to damage the boy however, so he refrained from moving.  
allowing the blonde to rest and recover from the unique experience they had shared. taking a breath he settled once more into the blankets, his mind calm tyr felt his body finally giving in, the hormones racing through his body slowing when it appeared he would not be needing them to continue mating. slowly he began to feel his organ softening within harper. it would never be as soft as the boy was capable of, but his organ was capable of being softer when not fully aroused. harper shifted against him, gritting his teeth tyr sighed when the boy snuggled up to him in his sleep.  
it would be a while before sleep would claim him, his adrenaline needing to fade before he could consider trying. looking down to the blonde wrapped in his arm, he smirked. he could not help but reminisce about their first encounters and the subsequent encounters that lead up to them bedding one another. the boy was a strange creature, many of his kind would write the boy off.  
however, tyr saw the boys strengths for what they were and after getting to know the boy better had begun seeking the boys company out, and now he lay with the boy naked against him, his sex ensconced in the boys body after a lengthy mounting that he was sure the boy wouldn’t soon forget. smirking he could help but wonder if the boy remembered his warning about reading the fine print in things when agreeing to things. his time as a mercenary giving him insight into contracts and the such. harpers blatant acquiesce to his request to mount the boy if he was late was proof enough that the boy still had much to learn.  
no doubt he would have second guessed what he was agreeing too when he promised to allow this occasion to happen. though he didn’t think the boy seemed bothered if his requests to stay attached to one another were anything to go by. closing his eyes tyr wondered just how long he would have before the boy began asking questions about other nietzschean mating habits. smirking he let himself drift off to sleep, he could deal with the boys questions tomorrow.


End file.
